Temporary Angel
by Daddy'sPoetryAngel
Summary: A short sweet one-shot in Sesshomaru's POV. It shows a different side to our cold-hearted youkia Lord. **Read and Review** Por Favor, translation: PLEASE


*GRINS* a new Inuyasha story!!! It is only a One-Shot. Hahaha. I make too many. This one though is in Sesshoumaru's POV and how he just watches over Rin, kind of like a guardian angel (even if he would never admit it).

Disclaimer:

I own none of the Inuyasha Characters but I do however own Kitsu (even if he only played a tiny part). So you can not have him!!! Other than him you can have all the rest. Now on with the story. ^_^

Temporary Angel

Chapter 1

Watching You

Till the Time Comes

-----------

Looking at her now I could feel all types of emotions run through me. Never had I felt these feelings come across before. The strongest emotion that went through me though was love. Pure love for this girl. She was everything I wanted, everything I needed. No one could compare.

Looking at her now I could see that she was happy and it made me happy too inside. She had everything she could ever want in life and I am glad I was there for most of her childhood. I am glad that I was there to see her grow up and become more mature in her age.

She never knew I was there to watch her grow though. I always stood behind the side lines and watched her quietly. We hadn't spoke in years since I left her with the old miko. She had learned about herbs and how to take care of the sick as she grew. There were at times she would ask the old miko where I was. The miko would say that I had work to do in the West parts.

Her eyes would go cloudy every time she heard that excuse and I felt bad. Still I watched on and stayed hidden.

The village boys would now and then come by and ask for her but she always had an excuse for them. At first I would growl in frustration but I could see that she could take care of herself. It made me all the more proud of her.

Now as I watched her grow more with each passing year I wondered why she would refuse the village boys. I wondered why she would keep to herself and only talk to the old miko. I saw her change right before my eyes and knew her 20th birthday would be coming up soon.

Still she stayed away from the villagers and only helped out the miko when they tended the ill. Watching her throughout the years was so frustrating and it made my stone cold heart break.

Then one evening I saw her come home with a bundle in her arms. My eyes clouded with confusion but I watched on with interest. She had now walked into the old miko's hut and was now talking to her. The miko was nodding her head in understanding but I didn't pay attention to that.

Instead I watched with curiousity at the little bundle she held in her arms. Then a head poked out and my eyes widened with surprise. There in her arms was a little fox demon.

I knew it wasn't the little kit my younger brother carried around with but another. His head was small and he had white strands of hair. I tilted my head a little as I listened to what the two women were talking about.

"I found him injured in the forest. I thought it would be okay if he stayed with me until he grew." Her eyes were so hopeful as she looked at the old miko. The miko nodded quietly and Rin smiled that radiant smile that was her trade mark. My heart melted at the sight. She quickly hugged the old miko and ran off to get bandages for the little kitsune.

Weeks passed and still she took care of the "little bundle of joy" even when he got better. His name I found out was Kitsu and I also found out with this information that he was "the most cutest thing that ever lived" as Rin put it. Silently I sighed out of frustration, ever since the tiny Kitsun came into her life she was all the more happier. Which should have been a relief to me but for some reason seeing her with another demon made my own demon side angry.

Watching her now I decided it was time. It was her twenteith birthday and it was finally time. For the first time I gave a small sad smile as I watched Rin hold Kitsu in her arms gently. With that picture sketched in my mind, I left. My demon side was drumming inside of me but I ignored it and left swiftly without a sight....and without a glance back.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Not really sure what I was thinking when I wrote this fic. Have no idea what-so-ever what I am going to do with it either. Hahaha. So uh if your confused believe me I am just as confused as you are. *sigh* This is the ending of the story and yet it feels like I'm leaving things out.

Yes this one was very confusing for me and I was just bored one day. That was the only reason I even wrote this fic...and didn't finish it till now. So it's no wonder why I would be confused since it has been like two, three weeks tops since I wrote this. *shrug* I hope you liked it anyways and that you review and tell me what you think.

Daddy'sPoetryAngel out!!! ^_^


End file.
